Prices
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: Am I supposed to be happy? With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.' MAJOR DH SPOILERS! 2part oneshot, songfic. In memory of... Rated for death.


_I finished Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows a couple days after it had come out (after getting it two days _after_ it came out xD) and though it had a good storyline, I was disappointed. The ending battle was rushed, and within one chapter of battle between Harry and Voldemort, Voldemort was dead. After all that work from J.K., I wonder why she rushed to an end so quickly. But nevertheless, it was a good book._

_Well, I've seen so much death since book 4 it's amazing; Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Dumbledore, and the list keeps going and gets longer in the final book. Sirius Black was a favorite character of mine, and when he died, I would've thrown the book against the wall if I wasn't afraid it would go through it. lol. And when I read that in the final book Remus Lupin died...Well, lets just say my wall is dented slightly. xD I nearly cried. Not to mention Fred. Now _there_ I did cry. And, damn, did I cry...-shakes head-_

_So this is a story dedicated to two of my favorite characters that died in the final book; Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley. It's simply a story of probably only two oneshots of the family of the two mourning for them. The first chapter is dedicated to Remus Lupin._

_Don't worry, _Salvation_ readers, it will be updated probably tomorrow, but I promised a friend I would write this. ;)_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, but if I did, the last book would've ended slightly differently. :/ I also do not own the song lyrics used here. The song is "Cat and Mouse" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I know. I like it too. ;)

---

**Prices**

_by Aiko-Chan SoT_

**Chapter 1:  
**In Memory of Remus Lupin

---

Too many lives had payed the price for him. And he knew it. As he made his way up the path toward the cemetary, Harry Potter knew it was all because of him. So many people had died, and it was all his fault.

The day was quiet. Though the sun shone overhead, it wasn't as bright as normal, yet no clouds were in the sky. There was no sound of wind through the trees, of birds calling out to one another. Even his footsteps were quiet. It seemed that the world surrounding the graves were in mourning that day as well, for the fallen heroes that had given their lives for _him_.

Harry's green eyes were blurred with tears, tears he refused to let fall. Even after all he had been through, after all the physical pain that had been inflicted on him from Voldemort, this had to be the hardest. Death was always the hardest for him to get through. He had lost nearly everything, and what hurt more was knowing it was all for him. The person Voldemort wanted. All those people had died protecting him, keeping Voldemort from him.

He couldn't help but wonder if everything would be different if he had just surrendered to him, even though it was nearly a year ago.

_Softly we tremer tonight_

He had thought about bringing his godchild with him, but thought better of it. Besides, Teddy wouldn't remember it. He wouldn't remember his parents dying honorably in battle, just as Harry never remembered his parents dying for him. He would bring him the next time, just him and Harry, and then one day, when Teddy was older and would ask about his parents, Harry would bring him here and tell him what happened next to his parents' final resting place.

The hill suddenly straightened out, and Harry knew he was almost there. About 100 yards away were two headstones, rising up from the ground, solemnly. In that same instant, Harry felt his throat tighten, and he struggled to swallow. He wanted to stop, wanted to turn around and go back home, but his legs had other plans. They led him to the graves, where he stood over them, his hands in his pockets, his eyes swimming with unshed tears.

Immediatly, his mind flashed back to that night, where both had fallen under Death Eaters' wands'. How both had died fighting, and how neither had been in vain. He could almost see it, both falling to their deaths as green lights flashed around them, and he wondered if there was any comfort in them both dying together.

_Picture perfect fading smiles are all thats left in sight_

He cleared his throat, his eyes never leaving the patch of ground below him. This was the first time he had visited the grave since his funeral, kept away by something unexplainable. And it would be the first time he had talked to him since that horrible night in the castle, the night were he fell fighting.

The night were the last Marauder met his end.

"Hello, Remus," Harry said, and cleared his throat again. He could feel the grief, still fresh as if the tragedy had happened this morning instead of so many months ago. "It's me...Harry..."

Now the wind decided to come to life, and it blew around him, ruffling his hair and blowing his black robes. The wind stung his wet eyes, and he blinked quickly. Still, everything was silent around him.

_I said I'd never leave, you'll never change_

"You would never believe...how much Teddy has grown," he said, a sad smile flickering on his face as the thought of the child. "He looks just like you, but his hair is a different color everyday." He chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "He's a wonderful thing, Remus. So loving, even at such a young age." He paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. How easy it was to talk as if the Marauder was standing in front of him instead of beneath him.

"Ginny and me are getting married in June," he said, another smile spreading across his face. "I proposed to her last week, and it was amazing, watching her face light up like it did. I've asked Ron to be my best man." He paused again. "I just wish you would've been there to help me with that." Silence fell again, and the grief rose in his chest as he realized he would never be there. He would never see Teddy start school, never see him graduate, never see him get married, or have kids. Tears rose again in his eyes, but he fought against them, not allowing them to fall.

"Ron told me today he was going to propose to Hermione," he said, sniffing quietly. "You should see how excited he was when I helped him pick out the ring. And Remus, I've never seen Ron look so happy as he does when he looks at Hermione. They are really in love with each other." Another pause.

_I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life_

"How are you, Remus?" he said quietly, his voice a mere whisper. "Are you and Tonks watching Teddy, where ever you are?" He then turned his eyes to the clouds, and regretably blinked, sending a few tears sliding down his cheeks. "I'll take care of him, just like I promised to." The lump in his throat grew, but he continued to talk, even though his voice shook. "Don't worry about him, ever." He sniffed, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, no longer able to stop the tears from flowing.

The war was over, peace had control over the wizard world now. Voldemort was dead, Death Eaters, no more. No one was in danger any longer. Because of Harry, the world was freed from Voldemort's clutches.

But because of Harry, thousands had perished as well.

And Harry wondered if all of it was worth it.

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price_

Were the prices the world paid worth what they got? For a year, Harry had asked that question over and over. To everything, there were costs. Even peace had to be paid for, and Harry wondered if the price they paid was too high.

And just as if the heaviest weight in the world was dropped on Harry's shoulder, Harry felt his body feel so heavy so suddenly, and it was a struggle to remain on his feet. His world was spinning, his eyes now longer able to force back the tears, and with a quiet gasp of breath from him, Harry Potter fell to his knees, his hands catching him, clutching at the dirt beneath him as his tears splattered against the ground.

"You weren't supposed to die," he said quietly, using what was left of his energy to lift his head and look at the headstone were blurred vision. His voice shook. "You weren't supposed to die for me." His voice broke at the end, and his body racked with silent sobs.

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price_

The wind blew around him, ruffling his hair and the grass around him. It blew softly, as if comforting Harry, to coax him back to his feet. Tears dropped to the ground a few seconds after his body quit shaking, and a moment later, he climbed warily to his feet. His eyes remained sealed on the gravestone, his face streaked with tears, his eyes bloodshot and red.

Here he was, hoping he could get through the meeting with diginity.

"Thank you, Remus," he whispered, closing his eyes gently. "Thank you, Tonks. Thank you...for our lives." In his minds eye, he could see Remus and Tonks, standing side by side, smiling at him and Teddy. He could see them happily smiling down on Harry and they're son. He could see it as clearly as it was happening in front of him.

But when he opened his eyes, the vision shattered.

With careful hands, Harry pulled his wand from his robe pocket, flicking it a few times, coaxing two flowers from the ground yards away. The yellow daisies floated toward him, and he took them in his hands, placing one gently on each of the graves. A final sad smile flickered on his face, as he turned to walk away.

_You said, you said that you would die for me..._

"Goodbye, Remus. Goodbye, Tonks." He whispered floated on the breeze long after he had walked away. "I'll be seeing you."

As Harry walked away, the breeze flowing around him grew, and the daisies on the grave shifted every so slightly. And on the wind was an echo of Harry's words, living on through the breeze.

"_Goodbye..._"

**--End of Chapter--**

_Really sad, I thought. But who am I to judge my own story? lol. Well, review and tell me what you think!_

Aiko-Chan SoT


End file.
